


Court Just Wants a Nap

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Series: Courtney and the Hournites [2]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Courtney is very tired and just wants to take a nap.She can't.
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Courtney Whitmore, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Rick Tyler & Courtney Whitmore
Series: Courtney and the Hournites [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046374
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Court Just Wants a Nap

Courtney sighed, dropping her school bag on the floor of the Pit Stop. She was tired and had been craving a long nap on the couch in the garage loft ever since she finished her history test. She’d spent all night fighting Shade with Yolanda, so really she knew her low mark on that test would be inevitable and disappointing. Sometimes being a high school superhero sucked.

Mike’s friend Jakeem was over at their house today, and whenever those two boys were in the same room together, calamity ensued. She knew she wouldn’t be getting any rest there.

Courtney climbed up the stairs to the loft, tying her curls up in a messy bun distractedly. She glanced up for a second and froze with her hands still up in her hair. Her jaw dropped and she clapped her hands over her mouth before she let out a mouse-like squeak.

The couch wasn’t empty. Rick was climbed over Beth’s body, his hands on her face, cradling her cheeks and kissing Beth from an inch of her life. Beth’s arms were wrapped around his back, tugging at Rick’s shirt eagerly like she wanted to rip the fabric off. Courtney was so flummoxed she stood there like a gaping fish.

She didn’t even know they were dating! Forget far enough along in their relationship to be publicly making out. In her step-dad’s garage. On the couch Courtney wanted to _sleep_ on.

The shock wore away to confused excitement, and she realized she’d have to interrupt before she overhears of sees something she really would rather not.

“Um??? _Hello??”_

The two jolted apart like springs. Rick wiped his mouth as Beth stared at Courtney, panting and wide-eyed.

“C—Court! Hi!”

Rick raked a hand through his messy hair, flushing in a way Courtney had never seen. “Hey. What’s up?”

“What’s up!? _What’s up?_ You two are—“ she gestured at them, spluttering. “ _Look at you_! I—Beth, you told me you’ve never had a boyfriend!”

Beth grinned sheepishly. “Not before Rick!”

“Oh my god! And _you!”_ Courtney put her hand on her hip, glaring at him. “You’re supposed to be looking after the shop when Pat isn’t here!”

“I am!” Rick insisted. “This place was empty until you showed up.”

Courtney marched over, forcing them to make room for her to plop on the couch in between them. They sat up awkwardly, Rick pulling his shirt back in place, Beth pressing down the creases in her jeans.

“So....” Courtney said.

“So...”

“So...”

“Why the secrecy?” Courtney asked finally, side eyeing Beth. She had taken the two minutes to get over her shock to decide she _was_ happy for her friends because she always quietly expected that they had a thing going on but she never really wanted to pry. And she definitely didn’t think they could’ve kept it to themselves. Boy, was she wrong. Still, she wanted to know.

Beth and Rick glanced at each other over Courtney’s head.

When the silence persisted, Courtney continued. “Has this been going on for a while?”

“Yeah,” Beth said softly. “Since Christmas.”

“And it’s not like we were hiding it from you, specifically, Courtney,” Rick said with a grimace. “It was more of like hiding it from Pat. And you’re not good at lying to him.”

Courtney scoffed. It may have been true but he didn’t have to be so blunt about it. “But _why??”_

“Don’t tell me Pat wouldn’t be like...” Rick lowered his voice, mimicking him, “‘ _No dating within the JSA! It always leads to disaster and a pull of focus. And we can’t afford that at this stage.’”_

Courtney stared at him. “That was really creepily on point, dude.”

“See!?”

“Besides,” Beth continued with a coy smile. “We kind of like sneaking around.”

Rick flushed more. _“Beth.”_

“What!? It’s true. You were all over me!”

The way Rick looked at her, with that deep, yearning spark in his eyes...Wow, it was intense. Courtney wouldn’t be surprised if he pounced on Beth right over her on the couch all over again. Which would be....yikes.

When Beth went silent, biting one of her nails, Courtney huffed and stood up, deciding she was done here. She kicked them out, pointing down the stairs. “You two go and make-out somewhere else or something. I need a nap.”

Beth looked so embarrassed. “We weren’t making out!! We were kissing!”

“Kissing a _lot!”_

“...Yeah,” Beth admitted after a moment, but she didn’t seem too bothered by the correction.

Rick grabbed Beth’s hand, helping her up from her seat.

“Okay, Court,” she said. “We’ll go now.”

Court face-planted onto the couch, trying really hard not to think about how many times Rick and Beth have been up here, doing who knew what. She needed to drill that girl when she woke up.

Rick clicked the lamp off by the side. “Yeah Court, you overwork yourself. You should rest.”

“Just next time maybe don’t elope without telling me,” she mumbled, snuggling into the corner, letting her curls fly over the edge of the couch like an exhausted slob. She didn’t care anymore. “I kind of want to be a bridesmaid for your wedding.”

She smiled into her corner of darkness after saying that. Maybe hearing their indignant noises in response made this kind of worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any more ideas for this series, let me know!


End file.
